Highfort
Highfort is an unrevisitable location within Breath of Fire II. Highfort was built atop the remains of Obelisk, the flying fortress from Breath of Fire. Role in Breath of Fire II Since the events of the original Breath of Fire, the remnants of the obelisk have become the home to the Highlanders. Ryu and his party must travel there in order to obtain the Famous Flute, which will allow them to communicate with the People of Tunlan. Sten, the Highlander that previously joined your party comes from there and will insist that he should not return. It is revealed that he was a general there who then left and is now ashamed to be seen again. Sten then separates from the group as they go on adventuring in Highfort until they find themselves falling into a trap set by Shupkay, the current general of the Highfort army. As Sten goes on his own he meets up with his old friend Trubo with whom he ends up fighting mid air in falling rubble until they hit the water below them. If Sten fails to defeat Torubo before hitting the water, he winds up back at the dragon statue to try again. After the fight they part ways as Sten continues on to find his friends trapped after he falls for the same trap as his friends. The group carries on and finds out Shupkay is a Demon and plans on arming a superweapon, which feeds off the emotions of a living host, similar to the Carronade. She successfully manages to activate the machine, but Trubo accidentally damages the controlling part, which causes the machine to explode and severely damage the city. Not all is lost though as Ryu survives and you obtain the flute then say your goodbyes and head again for Tunlan. Facilities (As Sten only) *Bank *Item Shop *Inn 10z *Minor Dragon Statues (Save / Quit, no Change) *Healing Spring (After battle with Torubo) Treasures *QuickCL immediately downstairs in B2 as Sten. *MothDR immediately downstairs in B2 as Sten. *Extract immediately downstairs in B2 as Sten. *'Tolen' Highfort side path, Center passage during Plan P. *D.Earing Highfort side path, Right passage during Plan P. *1000C On the catwalk, Left passage upstairs *NinjaDR In the room with 3 doors after the teleporter, take the door on the left. *CloakKN In the room with 3 doors after the teleporter, take the door on the right. *1000C In the room with 2 doors after 3 doors after the teleporter, take the door on the left. *MoonMask + spring After the going upstairs from the first spiral maze, Take the door to the north. *Collar After defeating Portal, in the room with two stairs up, take the left one. This item increases monster encounters. *'Tolen' Room with the collar. *'SkullBR' - Sole monster drop by Pharaohs and Raloobas, both monsters make their only appearance here, and both will appear in the party's (Not Sten only) dungeon. This valuable accessory only appears in one chest in the world, near the endgame. The wearer of the accessory has the maximum chance possible (50%) to make a "Well Cast" (Critical Magic Spell). A "Well Cast" spell has extra flair in addition to the critical hit flash. Your next and last chance to get battle drops is from Lyvermas at Bando. Monsters Sten's Dungeon B1 *H.Fly *G.Lizard *FastMan *M.Mummy Sten's Dungeon B2 and the rest of HighFort *Pollen *C.Sludge *Pharaoh (can drop SkullBR) *D.Brngr *Torubo (Boss) The Party's Dungeon This is your best chance to farm SkullBRs! *Pollen *C.Sludge *Ralooba *Basilisk *Pharaoh *Soulflik *D.Brnger *Portal (Boss) *Shupukay (Boss) Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Breath of Fire II Towns Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Highlanders